


Restraint

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John sometimes has to dig his nails into his palms and focus on that, instead of some mundane thing Mitch has done that makes John want to manhandle him this time.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Mitch Marner/John Tavares
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155
Collections: Anonymous, The Sin Bin: A Hockey RPF Kink Meme





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt: 
> 
> "John’s a by the book type of guy. He’s extra nice and really just personifies that good, wholesome Canadian boy concept. His life has a solid trajectory: play hockey, settle down with a wife, raise some kids. Enter Mitch Marner who blows up that plan right in his face.
> 
> Maybe John was raised real religious. Maybe it’s an ABO verse and Alpha John can’t wrap his mind around what a little shit omega Mitch is. Don’t care! Whatever you want to write. Just absolutely anything and everything about Mitch ruining John’s life by being pretty and perfect and John feeling intense amounts of fucked up and guilty about wanting to do really horrible things to sweet Mitchy :)"
> 
> Hope you enjoy, anon!

A/N: I hope this is what you wanted, op! It was great fun to write. Enjoy!

-

Mitch doesn't mean to, John is 90% sure. Mitch can't be being a cocktease on purpose, because there's not a vindictive bone in his body. He's _sweet_ and endearing. He's the perfect omega. He smells so good, eager to please, likes kids. It shouldn't _get_ John so bad. He's had relationships of all kinds with omegas. He's friends with a bunch of them, he's not one of those dumb alpha meatheads who thinks omegas are weak and beneath him, obviously. 

Instead, it's worse. John thinks about how Mitch would react if he asked him to kneel, to sit in his lap. He'd look adorable, and it makes John want to keep going. He knows it's wrong and screwed up. He's done everything _right_ in his life. He's followed all the instructions of what he's _supposed_ to do. Work his way up to the NHL, date pretty, tiny, omega blondes, get a house, get a dog -

But even so -

John sometimes has to dig his nails into his palms and focus on that instead of some mundane thing Mitch has done that makes John want to manhandle him this time.

Not _meanly_! Just enough that he'd be pliant, probably. 

God, he's fucked in the head for even following that train of thought, but he knows it's true. At the new year's party he'd thrown, Auston had moved Mitch out of the way by his hips to get past him, and Mitch had just. Melted back against him. It made John bite down on his tongue to stop himself growling. 

Maybe he'd thought about doing that himself. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_ some little bit of him with a moral compass says, but it doesn't win out. The last time they went to a bar as a team, Mitch had plastered himself along John's side half the night. His mouth had been pink from the ridiculous shaved ice cocktail he ordered. He'd probably still taste of it if John closed his teeth around his lower lip and tugged, fucked his tongue into his mouth. 

The worst thing was how he grinned, face scrunched up, genuine and trusting. 

John wanted him on his knees. He wanted to wrap a hand in his hair and to tilt his head back. Mitch is so affectionate. He's _sweet_ , and maybe it makes John want to put marks on him and tease him. He'd look so hot with fingers pushed into the pretty-pink gape of his mouth. John wonders if he'd suck on them like he -

 _Fuck_ , like he sucks cock.

Christ. John shudders. He shouldn't even be thinking of that, he _shouldn't_. Captainly duties should prevent him, shame should prevent him, but -

Well, it _doesn't_.   
  
John wouldn't be mean about it, at least, but he'd still make it filthy. Some shit from needy omega porn but _real,_ where Mitch kneels and opens his mouth and waits to be _allowed_ to suck cock, then starts begging. John wonders how long it'd take for him to get desperate. Would he be blushing all pretty? It feels so dirty and hot. When Mitch blushes, it goes right down his chest, and it makes John want to leave marks; mean, dark bites that he can't explain away. 

Out of nowhere, John thinks of resting a hand around his throat like - he swallows roughly - like a collar, and feels immediately awful about it. John _knows_ that Auston is the one that pins Mitch down and fucks him until he forgets his name, but he can't help wanting to do that too. 

(He'd overheard, once, before he'd been slightly fixated on Mitch. He wasn't loud, which was arguably the most shocking thing, not how Mitch had been begging softly, _daddy, daddy, daddy, please-)_

John isn't shocked about the _daddy_ thing, but it still makes something in him go feral. He'd bet that he could make Mitch call him _daddy_ too. He could fuck him until he's a teary, overwhelmed mess, pleading for John to knot him, come inside, knock him up -

Fuck. No. He draws the line there. 

He lets out a breath. John's so hard that he aches. He clenches his hands in the sheets and _refuses_ to get off thinking of how Mitch's nails would dig into his shoulders when he was fucked full of come. John has let his thoughts get away from him, the least he can do is _not_ jerk off about it.

He needs to sleep, anyway. Sleep, so he can go do his job tomorrow are not get distracted looking at the fading hickeys on Mitch's collarbones.

(It takes another torturous hour before he finally sleeps.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Time to lay face down on the floor out of shame about this!


End file.
